


Tonight We Are Victorious

by thetealord



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, very vigorous anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetealord/pseuds/thetealord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henrik is a thirsty man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight We Are Victorious

“I want to fuck,” Henrik ground out as soon as he’d successfully dragged his husband back to his room at the Free Company mansion and slammed the door behind them, locking it. He pulled his spear off his back and set it aside, staring pointedly at the handsome Duskwight.

“I see that,” the older man said, looking far too amused by the flush on Henrik’s cheeks and the heaviness of his breath. Then, Robert’s gaze dropped lower, to the very obvious buldge in Henrik’s breeches where his half-hard cock was starting to tent the cloth. They’d just been out hunting together, but Henrik was watching the Duskwight Summoner out the corner of his eye whenever he could as he thrashed the monsters with his spear, and Robert looked so bloody gorgeous in his new Plague Bringer’s Coat he could hardly stand it. Not only that, he was gorgeous when he was casting and in his element and Henrik wanted him desperately.

“Just come here and quit grinning at me,” Henrik growled, stepping towards him and grabbing him behind his long ears, tangling his fingers back into the older man’s white hair, and the half-braid at the back of his head that ended in his long ponytail. He pulled him against his lips and Robert acquiesced, hands pressed to the door, shoving them both back and pinning Henrik against it. They kissed hard, tongues brushing and tangling, Henrik’s monocle clinking against Robert’s glasses. Henrik groaned into the kiss, easily melting against him as Robert kissed him deeper and deeper. He felt so hot already, and as soon as Robert pressed one thigh between his legs he grew significantly harder, his cock straining against the cloth.

“You’re all tense,” Robert mumbled into his ear, kissing the shell and down along his neck, mouthing at the strong muscles there and making Henrik gasp, his eyelids fluttering. He looped one arm around Robert’s shoulders, clutching his coat, dragging him closer and rutting against his thigh as he moaned. 

“Relax,” Robert breathed against his skin, tugging at his cravat to loosen it, nuzzling down beneath his collar.

“You say that like it’s easy to do,” Henrik grunted, running his hand down Robert’s chest, undoing some of his buttons one-handed. He arched against the older man, rubbing his aching cock on Robert’s hip, and he could feel the older man’s hardening length against his stomach. If he looked down he was sure he would be able to see it, outlined beautifully in the other man’s tight breeches, and he half sobbed. He could feel Robert biting down on his neck beneath his collar, sucking on his skin, and he shuddered. “If you don’t stop that I’m going to come before you even get to fuck me.”

“Then tell me what you want,” Robert muttered, rolling his thigh gently up against the underside of Henrik’s balls. He reached down between them to cup Henrik’s aching cock in his hand, brushing it gently with his fingers as he rubbed his own erection against Henrik’s stomach, moaning quietly under his breath. Henrik groaned in return, words caught in his throat for a moment with Robert touching him like that. The Elezen’s other hand moved to Henrik’s hip, pushing the heavy cloth of his coat aside, fingers slipping beneath the top of his breeches to rub his hot, gloved fingers against Henrik’s significantly paler skin.

Panting, Henrik opened his eyes and met Robert’s. Their faces were pressed together and the older man’s eyes were wide and such a deep, bright red he could feel the arousal surge and burn in his veins. He moaned when their eyes met and jerked his gloves off, twisting his fingers tighter into the top of the other man’s ponytail, loosening it, reveling in the feel of how soft the man’s hair was against his skin. “I want you to bend me over my desk and shove your fat black cock up my ass,” he groaned at last, voice cracking and grating, “that’s what I want.”

Robert let out a long, shuddering, aroused breath, and Henrik could feel the other man’s cock hardening where it was pressed against him. “I can do that,” he whispered, then kissed him, catching his lips and deepening it. Henrik moaned as they pressed their mouths together so hard it ached, cupping the man’s cheek in his other hand, touching his gorgeous mocha skin. He kissed across Robert’s face, then nipped and licked at the edges of one long, pointed ear and below it, down his neck while Robert nuzzled his short brown hair and scraped his teeth across his strong Highlander jawline. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Henrik breathed, “I want you to fuck me so badly.”

“You’re gorgeous, too,” Robert muttered against his ear, and Henrik could feel the Elezen man smiling. “But have patience, love. We’re getting there. Come on.” The older man pulled him away from the door, up into his arms, and held him tight while they kissed, hard and deep, nipping at each other’s mouths, grinding their cocks together and moaning, and then Robert was coaxing him away, back towards the desk.

Henrik’s ass met the edge of the hard wood and he leaned against it, arms up around Robert’s neck, kissing him while the older man’s hands gravitated back to his hips, then to the front of his breeches, long bony fingers tracing the outline of his hard cock, pressing firmly against it and rubbing at the base. Henrik groaned, rocking his hips into Robert’s hand, hissing in delight at the touch he so desperately craved.

The older man’s fingers deftly undid the buttons, tugging breeches and briefs down around his hips all at once, dragging his cock out into the open air. Henrik moaned and Robert kissed him more, first his lips, then down his neck, giving his aching erection a few reassuring strokes. “Turn around,” he muttered against the shell of Henrik’s ear, nipping at the spot just below it, the spot he knew Henrik loved, and Henrik gasped, rolling his naked hips into the older man’s hand once more. Then he did as Robert said, turning around and bending down over the desk.

He felt so wonderfully exposed, still dressed in the heavy Sky Pirate’s Coat, pressed to the hard wood of his desk, his naked ass in the air with his breeches down around his knees, his cock hard between his legs, pressed up against the wood. He groaned and rubbed it there, not caring if he left a wet mark, and looked back over his shoulder at Robert who was pushing the tails of Henrik’s coat aside, pulling his gloves off to clap one dark-skinned hand to Henrik’s ass.

“You are beautiful,” Robert muttered, smiling as he watched Henrik. The man’s cock was straining at the front of his own breeches, and Henrik thought he could make out a damp spot where he was starting to leak against the cloth. Otherwise, the man was still perfectly dressed in his coat, except where Henrik had undone a few of the buttons and tusseled the white hair that framed his long, pointed, handsome face. Henrik groaned at the sight. It was unusual for Robert to keep his glasses on during sex, too, but he had them on now and was certainly enjoying the crystal clear view.

“Oh, I don’t get to see this every day.” The older man whispered as his palms cupped both cheeks, massaging Henrik’s well-muscled ass with his long, bony fingers and pulling the cheeks apart, taking a good long look at his aching entrance and his balls hanging beneath. He hummed in appreciation at the sight, reached over and gently brushed the tight circle of muscle at Henrik’s entrance with the pad of his thumb.

Henrik groaned long and loud at just that slight touch and felt the older man’s fingers tense, Robert’s breath hitching behind him. “Oh, Twelve.” Robert swallowed. Then just the tip of the man’s thumb pressed in and Henrik groaned again, digging his fingers into the desk, shoving his ass into the older man’s hands. “Quit teasing, you old bugger,” he groaned.

“All right, all right, I’m going.” There was only a hint of amusement in the older man’s voice. It was otherwise far too strained, betraying how worked up the Elezen was, too, and Robert immediately began fumbling around on the desk, looking for the oil to slick him with. Henrik had left it out, since no one ever went in his room uninvited anyway, and he passed the bottle back to Robert, panting and watching as the other man let go of his ass to uncork the bottle and slick his fingers.

He went straight to two, knowing Henrik would want it, pressing them up against the muscle and then twisting inside, working them in while Henrik moaned, fingers curled against the wood. It took Henrik a moment to adjust but it only felt better and better, coils of pleasure twisting in the pit of his stomach as Robert pressed his fingers in deeper, brushing his inner walls, scissoring them and stretching him out.

When they were in as far as they could go and he’d stretched Henrik to the point where he was starting to relax around the welcome intrusion, Robert pulled his fingers out, slicked three, and pressed them back in, curling them and working him open. 

Henrik moaned unabashedly, watching Robert out the corner of one eye over his shoulder, watching the look on his face of increasing arousal as he stretched Henrik, red eyes bright behind his glasses, pupils wide.

“How is that?” Robert asked at last, twisting his fingers and spreading them one last time. His voice was hoarse, deep and grating.

“Good,” Henrik breathed, “It’s good. Just put your cock in me, Gods, _please_.” He practically sobbed and Robert slipped his fingers out at once.

“You don’t have to ask twice,” he said, panting almost as much. There was the slick sound of Robert oiling his fingers, and Henrik watched, mouth open, panting, heart pounding as the other man undid his breeches and pulled them down around his hips along with his briefs, pulling his leaking cock out, so dark now it was a deep chocolate brown with just a twinge of red at the tip. Robert stroked it a few times, shuddering, and then positioned himself, one hand on his cock to guide it, one hand on Henrik’s hip to hold him steady.

Henrik closed his eyes partway, exhaled, and forced himself to relax as soon as he felt Robert pulling the cheeks of his ass apart again. His entrance felt wet and open and he wanted Robert so badly he groaned aloud for him. Then, he felt the tip of the older man’s cock press up against the muscle and he pushed his hips back into Robert’s hand, urging him on, his forehead pressed to the hard wood.

The head pushed in first and Henrik gasped at the way the muscles of his entrance were forced open to accommodate the width of the older man’s cock. The initial push was followed quickly by the slow, delicious, aching burn of the shaft and the feeling of being filled up inside as Robert pushed in deeper and deeper. Henrik groaned the whole way, until eventually Robert stopped and he could feel the man’s balls hot against his ass. Robert gripped his hips, pulling Henrik firmly back towards him now that he was seated fully inside him, and they moaned together at how good it felt. The completeness, the feeling of being full, the heat and heaviness of Robert’s cock deep inside him and the way the man’s pulsing heartbeat seemed to reverberate through him… there was nothing better in the world.

The older man groaned quietly and leaned over him, one hand on his hip, the other resting down over Henrik’s hand where it was curled on the desk, tangling their fingers together. “You feel so good in me,” Henrik muttered. “Oh, that’s so good, you feel so good.”

“So do you,” the older man assured him, rocking his hips in just a little, making Henrik gasp.

Henrik twisted his fingers tighter together with Robert’s and clawed at the wood. “Now fuck me,” he groaned, “I want it hard.” He pressed his hips back against the older man’s, jerking them between the glorious feeling of Robert’s hot cock up his ass and the hard wood his own aching erection was shoved against.

“I will,” Robert assured him, “ _Oh_ , I will.” He rocked his hips forward, hard, to make his point, shoving Henrik into the desk. He grunted at the feeling of having Robert suddenly shoved in so deep, eyes opening wide for a moment. Then, the older man pulled out and there was the long slow burn of the shaft against his aching muscle. When he was almost all the way out, he shoved back in in one slick, brisk motion. Henrik half-shouted at the suddenness of it, fingers digging into the wood again, and Robert repeated the movement a few times, leaving Henrik a groaning mess while he started fucking him at a shorter, quicker pace, jerking halfway out and snapping back in, leaning over him and panting with the effort. 

The slapping of their skin and the slick sound of Robert’s cock pulling out and pushing in again filled the air around them, and Henrik angled his ass up and back towards the older man, gasping and sobbing at how good it felt. It was everything he’d needed and more, the feeling of Robert inside him, fucking him, touching him.

“Harder,” Henrik ground out. “Damn it, Robert, I want to you to split me in two.”

“I’m going pretty damn hard already,” the older man grunted, but he did as Henrik asked, letting go of his hand to grab his hips, jerking Henrik back onto his cock every time he shoved back in, forcing their hips tight together. Henrik moaned at the force of it, at the roughness and how deep he was every time Robert thrust back in, moaned at the slick slapping of skin each time Robert’s hips met his ass, at the quiet grunts the older man made at the effort.

After a few thrusts Robert pulled Henrik back and close, just jerking into him, deeper and deeper, grinding in so deep Henrik almost felt like he couldn’t breathe, like Robert was filling every inch of him, like he was going to burst, and he gasped hard, his cock throbbing and leaking wildly against the desk. “Please,” he sobbed.

“You’re so good, Henrik…” Robert muttered, voice heavy and deep. “Gods, you’re so hot inside, so tight, so good.” He jerked in harder, making Henrik groan louder, and then, at long last, pulled out again, just enough to adjust his angle, and jerked back in, thrusting down instead of up, right against his prostate, and Henrik arched and let out a half-shout, eyes going wide.

“Oh, do that again,” he gasped, his voice tense and desperate. “Do that again.”

Robert did just as he asked, letting out a low groan as he fucked into him, picking up the hard, jerking thrusts from before but faster now as they both neared the edge, both of them hot and sweating in their clothes.

“Touch me,” Henrik begged, and Robert reached around beneath him, grabbing his burning cock in one hand, stroking him firmly from base to tip in time with his thrusts. He squeezed and rubbing the head with his palm as he ground in deep again, slicking Henrik’s cock with his own precum until Henrik was sobbing and jerking his hips wildly between Robert’s hand and Robert’s cock. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Robert breathed as he jerked in harder, faster, furiously trying to bring them both over the edge, to fuck Henrik so hard he cried out, to leave his ass sore for days. “You’re so, so good.” He leaned over him a little, still gripping his hip, fingers digging so hard into his skin they were likely to leave bruises against the bone. He dragged Henrik back towards him, panted as he pulled out and pushed in as fast as he could possibly manage, groaning. “Gods, fuck, Henrik…”

“Robert,” Henrik gasped in return, face pressed against the desk, sobbing helplessly. “Robert, Gods, Robert, Robert, oh, Twelve—” Then Robert pulled out further and jerked in, hard, hot, filling him perfectly, and ground into him, down against his prostate, long dark fingers twisting around his cock. Henrik’s eyes went wide and he came, shouting as he released himself, spilling hard across the front of the desk, jerking in Robert’s grasp. The shout trailed off into a strangled groan of unadulterated pleasure, and he clawed at the desk and jerked his hips back and forth, hungry for those last vestiges of pleasure. 

Robert, jerked inside him and then shuddered all over as Henrik tensed and grew so tight he could hardly stand it. The older man groaned, long and deep as he stilled, spilling himself, filling him. Henrik moaned at the feeling, the heat, and the way Robert slumped over him afterwards, still rocking into him, moaning and sighing and whispering his name, utterly spent. The other man’s cock still pulsed inside him and he shuddered, gasping, desperately trying to catch his breath.

They stayed like that for a long moment, just breathing together and sighing quietly in the aftermath. Henrik let himself slump over the desk, muscles going slack, and closed his eyes. Robert’s hands rubbed soothing circles against his hipbones, and then the older man leaned over, kissed his cheek, and pulled back. Henrik grunted as Robert slid gently out of him, and he could hear the other man shifting his clothes around, tucking himself back into his breeches. Henrik was a mess, though, his cock wet, along with the front of the desk, and he could feel Robert’s issue leaking out his ass, starting to drip down the inside of his thigh. He was sure Robert liked that sight, too; he could tell by the way Robert gently stroked his thigh and gave a tired hum of approval. “Beautiful,” he rumbled. Then the man pulled away from him and Henrik lifted his head to watch him cross the room. 

He didn’t go far, though, and came back a moment later with a cloth which he used to gently wipe Henrik’s thighs, ass, and cock. By that time Henrik was feeling just good enough to pull his own breeches up, fastening them again. He pushed himself off the desk, trying to stand, limbs shaky, and Robert caught him, steadying him.

Henrik smiled and slumped against him, reaching one hand up to stroke his hair, tilting his head up to kiss him, open-mouthed but gentle and warm. They kissed for a long moment, and Henrik sighed in contentment. “Love you,” he mumbled against the older man’s lips and Robert murmured it back, smiling, kissing him again in response, first his lips, then his cheek and his forehead.

“Come on, love. Let’s get you to bed for a while.” The bed wasn’t far and Robert helped Henrik over to it, helped him out of all the buckles and straps of his coat, and took off his own, since it felt far too hot to have such heavy clothes on anymore.

When they’d both stripped down to just their breeches, Henrik collapsed on the bed, pulling the covers up over himself. He lifted them for Robert, who gladly joined him, and they tangled their limbs together and kissed more, snuggling up together. Robert’s dark fingers moved across all of Henrik’s solid muscles, his chest and shoulders and arms, and Henrik stroked the older man’s dark skin lovingly in return, their foreheads pressed together, eyes half-closed. He was utterly exhausted after all that, they both were, but honestly, as he closed his eyes and pulled his husband into his arms, tucking his head beneath the older man’s chin and breathing him in, he couldn’t have been happier or more in love if he tried, and he knew for a fact that Robert felt the same.


End file.
